Here for you
by IFlyHighWithTheAngels
Summary: Cloud is suddenly truned into a human exparement for Hojo. And he is is to scared to tell Zack about what is going on. He is soon forced to deside between guilt or the truth.  sorry if the summery isn't that great   WARNINGS: MPREG, yaoi, launguage, and other as they come up. Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud sighed as he walked down the hallway of Shin Ra, in the direction of the science department. He had passed the exam that all the cadets took, to see if they had the slightest chance to make it into SOLDIER. But something none of the passing cadets thought they would have to take a Physical before they left for the training camp. Turning the corner he saw the other cadets waiting outside the door leading to a lab room.

"Hey Cloud." One said, waving at him, smiling softly. Cloud moved up to him, looked down at the floor.

"Hey…." He glanced at the door.

"This really sucks. I mean we work so hard to pass that damn exam. Now they tell us that if we don't pass the physical, we don't move to the camp." Clouds head shot up.

"When did they say that?!" he yelped, feeling sick to his stomach. He wasn't muscular like some of the other cadets; he had a thin, almost feminine body. If what the other said was true… the he was screwed.

"Before you got here, your late you know." The other snickered. Clouds glared at him then heard the door to the lab open. A cadet exited, looking at the ground, like he was about to cry.

"Next!" a man with black hair and glasses called. Cloud felt a hand on his back pushing him to the door.

"w-what?" he asked, looking at the cadet to his left.

"Your last, get in there." Cloud sighed, walking into the room. He watched to man with glasses move around his lab, he knew the man. His name was Hojo, head of the science department. Cloud shifted from foot to foot, trying to calm his nerves. Hojo turned around, holding a clip board. His eyes darted up and down Clouds body.

"Name." he said, moving closer to Cloud. The blonde swallowed.

"Cloud Strife." Hojo nodded, writing something on the clip board. He started to slowly circle cloud, writing something down again, he looked up at the cadet. Clouds nerves shot when the man smiled at him. But I wasn't a happy smile… almost a twisted one.

"Remove your shirt." He murmured, writing something again. Cloud sighed, trying not to blush 'damn it, get a hold of yourself' he said to himself. He slowly lifted his shirt, showing his slightly toned chest. Hojo looked him up and down again, the circled him again. Cloud jumped when he put a hand on his stomach, close to his pant line. His hand moved to his sides. "You have a feminine body build." Cloud blushed.

"U-ummm… sir?" he asked, watching closely as Hojo moved to his back again. He felt a hand on the small of his back.

"I at last found it." He said.

"Found" his voice was cut short when he felt something stab into his back. Warmth ran through his body. He fell to the ground, glaring up at Hojo, who held a needle.

"Don't worry; it's not going to kill you. Just some mako mixed with some sleep medicine." He smiled again, the twisted smile. "I'm going to have to ask you to cooperate with me, since I need to use your body for a very important experiment." Clouds eyes widened slightly when two men came in, lifting his now lip body onto a cold metal table. Hojo walked over, moving the large men to the side. He ran a hand down clouds chest, stopping it at his stomach. "You see I got to thinking…. What if men could bear children… was it possible? Could I make another Sephiroth, but more stable?" he glance down at Cloud. "But I needed a male with a female build… others are to straight, making holding a child rather difficult." Hojo moved closer to Cloud, leaning in and whispering something. "And I know you have a thing with that SOLDIER, Zack I believe… so that makes thing a bit more easer." Cloud tried to yell at the man, but his mouth refused to move. He felt another needle being put into his arm, watching as bright green fluid flowed into him. His vision began to blur, then everything was black.

-X-x-x-x-x-X-

Hours later, Cloud woke up. He glance around, realizing he was in the infirmary. His head was throbbing and his stomach was so sore. He tried to remember how he got there… but his memory was blank. He sighed and sat up, whining softly. The door opened as a nurse walked in. she smiled brightly, walking over to him.

"Glad to see you have woken up. How are you felling?" He looked up at her.

"Head hurts… and my stomach… feels like I got hit by a truck or something." She nodded, before laying him back down.

"I'll go get you some medicine. Oh and Professor Hojo stopped by to tell you that he would like to talk to you later." She smiled and walked out. Cloud glared at the door. 'Hojo… wasn't I with him earlier? What the hell happened!?' he growled in annoyance. The memory was _not _coming back. He looked up, eyes widening, as the door opened to show Hojo.

"Glad to see you up." He moved over to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Cloud stayed quiet, and then spoke.

"The hell did you do to me? I don't remember anything, besides going to your lab for a physical… what happened?" he watched in fear as Hojo laughed, pulling a tube of mako out of his pocket.

"You will find out soon enough. But you will be needing a dose of mako a day." He handed to tube to Cloud, along with a needle. Cloud gave him a confused look.

"I asked you what you did to me! Now tell me!" he said, glaring at the man.

"Just an experiment. But I'm telling you, you will need that mako. Come see me when you need more." With that he walked out the door, leaving a confused looking Cloud and nurse behind. "Don't mind him, he can be relested today." He said to the nurse then left.

Cloud left the infirmary, hiding the tube in his pocket. He walked back to his room in the barracks, putting the tube on his nightstand, falling on his bed. His whole body hurt. He was so confused about what Hojo had said. What did that jackass do to him? He sighed, before curling up in his bed, just wanting to sleep it all way and go training tomorrow with Zack. He blushed at the thought of Zack… his well toned body, tan skin, blue eyes. Cloud sat up quickly, shaking his head. Zack was his best friend. Zack didn't and never would like him like that. She sighed, looking at the tube. Why did he need that? He didn't get it, but didn't want to go and talk to that crazy guy. He got up slowly, deciding to take a shower, when suddenly the room started to spin. He gasped as the room started to be tinted but green and his head felt like it was about to break open. He cried as his stomach and chest began to sting, like they were becoming tight. He glanced at the mako, grabbing the tube. He grabbed the needle that fell out of his pocket, and filled it with the liquid with shaking hands. He pushed the needle into his arm and pushed the button on the top, pushing the mako into him. He sighed as the warmth filled him, causing his vision to go straight again and normal colors return. His body stopped hurt. He pulled the needle out, dropping it to the floor. He fell backwards onto his bed, curling up in a ball. He was scared; he didn't understand what was happening to his body. He cried softly, falling into sleep, glad that the world and his problems had left him for at least some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack sighed, shutting his phone and stuffing it into his pocket. Cloud hadn't shown for training today, which was not normal for the blond. He always showed up for the Cadet classes, which he also missed today. And _always_ made it to training. He was even earlier than Zack sometimes. That's why Zack had called Cloud… but the boy didn't answer. Zack had waited for a bit, and then called again… still no answer. That was why he was walking down the hall in the Barracks, to Clouds room. Before entering the building, he tried his cell again. No answer.

Zack clenched his hands into fists then relaxed them, trying to get rid of the scared felling that was rising in his stomach. He cared, more than a guy should, for the little cadet. Ever since they had become best friends, he found himself thinking of him more and more. He would never tell Cloud this… he didn't want to scare the cadet away; he never wanted to lose Cloud. He moved down the halls faster, till he found Clouds room. He knocked, listening to hear any footsteps. But there were none. Zack's eyes widened slightly as he reached for the handle, only to turn it and open the door.

"Shit." Cloud always left his door locked. He nagged him to do the same thing. He took a step in, closing the door quietly behind him. "Cloud? You here spike?" he slowly made his way across the small room, to the door that lead to his room. The door was cracked open. Zack stayed quiet, listening for any movement… none. He pushed the door open slowly to find the blond curled up on his bed, panting. "Cloud?!" Zack ran over to the bed. Cloud still had his uniform on, his cheeks were flushed and he was sweating. His breath came out in short, shallow pants. Zack pressed the back of his hand onto Clouds forehead. 'Damn it… he's burning up! He was fine yesterday…' Zack thought moving onto then bed, shifting Cloud so his head laid in Zack lap. The blond groaned, shifting slightly, as his body was moved. He didn't want to leave his world where Zack loved him and nothing was wrong. Zack ran a hand through Clouds hair, trying to calm him "Hey spike, u awake?" he asked softly. Cloud sighed, opening his eyes a bit. His breath caught in his through when he saw Zack, right above him, smiling at him.

"Z-zack!? What are you doing here?!" he yelped, trying to sit up, only to get dizzy and fall back down. Zack eyes widened.

"Hey, calm down." He said quietly. "Don't move too much, you're burning up. How do you feel?" Cloud sighed, letting his body relaxed best he could. He suddenly became aware of how much his body hurt, how his stomach was hurting and how cold he felt. He whined, curling up to Zack best he could.

"Cold…" he whined. He heard Zack sigh, before he felt a hand rubbing his back. Zack shifted so he was lying on his side, with Cloud curled up to his chest. Cloud blushed, not that Zack could tell since his cheeks were already flushed. "Y-you don't have to stay here... I'll be fine" he was interrupted by a shiver, causing him snuggle closer to Zack. The guy was so warm and he felt safe. He heard Zack laugh, causing him to blush more.

"Don't worry about it spikes." He pulled away a bit so he could see Cloud face. He placed his hand on the blonds' forehead. "But I might go and get you some medicine…" Cloud nodded as a soft cough left his lips. He whined when Zack got up. "Why don't you change and I'll be right back, promise." He smiled before walking out of the room and down to the infirmary. Cloud sighed and slowly lifted himself up. He flung his lags over the edge, and stood, only to lightly kick something. He gasped and quickly reached down and grabbed the needle and make tube from the day before. Memories started to flood into him. Was this the reason he was sick? He put them on the nightstand with a small cough. He dragged his way to his dresser, throwing off his uniform and grabbing a pair of pajama pants. Once he had them on, he made his way back to his bed. He froze when the room began to spin, again. It was just like the night before. The room was tinted green and his chest and stomach had the tight feeling. He reached for the needle and mako on his bed stand. As much as he didn't want to take it… it helped so he had to. H filled to needle and put in into his arm, it hurt more than yesterday, but he could deal with it. He pushed to button and injected the mako. Everything returned to normal, but his body still asked, most likely from the sickness. He sighed, falling onto his bed. He heard the front door click open… weird; he normally never heard the thing open. "Hey, I'm back!" his eyes widened. If Zack saw the needle, he would flip and never to him again. He reached for the things, pulling the draw right below the stand, and shoved them in, closing as Zack walked in. Zack smiled at him. "Got some meds spikes." Cloud smiled before a cough ripped through his chest. He whined, placing and hand on his chest.

"Ow…" Zack walked up and ran a hand thought Cloud hair, trying to calm him.

"This will make it better I promise." Cloud nodded, watching Zack place the medicine on his nightstand. He went and got a glass of water from the kitchen. When he came back he helped Cloud up, then poured some of the medicine into a small cup that came with it. Cloud cringed, causing Zack to laugh. "I know you don't want to, but you have to. I'm not taking no for an answer." She smiled, holding the cup closer to Clouds face.

"I know you won't." Cloud said under his breath, smiling softly. As he reached out for the cup, Zack put a hand in his hair, making him tilt his head back. Clouds eyes widened as he felt the rim of the cup press against his lips. He whined, but opened his mouth, blushing. Zack tilted the cup, letting the liquid run out. Cloud tried not to gag on the stuff, it tasted like SHIT! Once it was empty, Zack let go of his hair, placing the cup on the night stand, and grabbed the cup of water. Cloud took it quickly; drink the water till it was gone. He whined and fell back on the bad. Zack chuckled, taking the cup back. That when he noticed that Cloud only had PJ bottoms on. A light blush hit his cheeks. Sure he had seen Cloud shirtless, during training, but for some reason this felt different. He pushed to thought to the side and chuckled at Cloud.

"Come on, let's get you comfy." He slid Cloud around so his head were at the pillows. He heard Cloud sigh lightly, making him smile. He slowly got in next to Cloud, causing the younger to look at him.

"Zack? You don't have to stay…" he said. Thought he curled up into Zack's chest like earlier. Zack laughed again, wrapping his arms around Cloud.

"I know. But as your best friend, I'm going to watch after you." Cloud looked up and smiled lightly at Zack, Curling closer to the man. It slightly hurt that he only saw him as a friend... but beggars can't be choosers he though. All he know is that he could get used to Zack holding him. He sighed, letting his mind drift away as Zack rubbed his back.

**AN:: so ya ^^ this was suppose be a cute chapter, building more onto Zack and Clouds Relationship :3 yay! I hope you liked it! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud held the empty vile tightly in his hand that was stuffed in his pocket. After a week of taking medicine and coughing like crazy, he finally got over whatever the hell he had. If it wasn't of Zack, he would have still been in bed. He blushed at the memories of Zack sleeping with him the nights he could. After the fourth day, Cloud noticed a cycle of when he had to take the Mako. Normally Zack was out on a mission around those times, which he was happy about.

He turned the corner, walking up to the elevator. He clicked the 'up' button, glancing around nervously as he waited. The Mako had only lasted a week. He knew he needed more if he wanted to stop the pains the happened without it, thought it was getting less painful. He looked up as he heard a ding, watching as the doors slid open. He quickly got in, sighing in relief as he saw that nobody else was on. He clicked the button with the floor number, the floor that the science department was on.

He let his mind wander as he watched the numbers flash as they passed each floor. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, looking at the empty vile. He still didn't understand what was going on. And really he didn't want to talk to the messed up doctor ever again… but he had to get things strait. He stuffed the vile back in his pocket when the elevator came to a stop.

He stepped out, looking around as people walked passed him, not even noticing him. He walked down the halls until he reached a familiar hall. He stopped at desk, where a women sat, typing away at her computer.

"U-um… excuse me…?" he asked, shifting nervously. The women looked up over the glasses, eyeing Cloud.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he sighed as she pulled he hands from the keyboard, folding her hands nicely onto the desk. Cloud gulped, this was so out of his comfort zone.

"I would like to talk to Professor Hojo…" She nodded, typing something into her computer.

"Name pleaese…"

"Cloud Strife."

"And what do you do?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. Does this women not get out much or just lazy? He thought. He was wearing his uniform for crying out loud.

"Infantryman..." he said. She typed some more, before smiling kindly up at him.

"Ah… he has you on his appointment list. Go right on back." Cloud nodded and murmured a thank you, before walking back. This man had him on a _list_? What was wrong with him? Cloud sighed, pushing the door open, walking into the lab.

Hojo looked up from his clip-bored, a smirk played on his lips as soon as he saw Cloud.

"I see you have returned." He laughed lightly, causing Cloud to flinch. Hojo smirk slow formed into a grin… the same twisted grin. He nodded his head toward the back. Cloud began to follow slowly behind as Hojo lead him somewhere. He glanced around, to see some of the scientists looking at him, whispering. A tight knot began to form in his stomach as Hojo opened a door, motioning him to enter.

The room looked like a doctor room. White walls, white floor tile, and silver lab table on the far wall. Across from that was a small sink, with some cabinets above it. A toxic waste box sat next to that.

"Please sit." Hojo said, motioning for Cloud to sit on the lab table. Cloud walked slowly to the table, jumping slightly to sit on it. "So what can I do for you?" he asked. Cloud glared at him, before pulling the empty vile out of his pocket.

"I want answers… _NOW_." He voice was darker than normal.

"You will know soon"

"No! I want them now! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why do I get strange flashes if I don't put this shit," he held up the vile, "in my body?!"

He could feel that his face was flushed and he was panting slightly. He couldn't remember the last time he had flipped on someone… if ever. Hojo watched him closely. He walked up to Cloud, took the vile from his hand. He slipped the empty one into his pocket, before pulling a longer one full of Mako. Cloud cringed, but reached out and snatched it from his hands.

"Alright… I will give you some answers. You remember what all I said, when you were last here? Well as I said I'm doing an experiment, and you are the main experiment." He grinned, picking up his clip-bored and pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I always wondered that if two strong men, plus Mako, would happen to mate… then would the offspring be stronger than normal children? That would be wonderful for ShinRa." Cloud glared at the man. He opened his mouth to say something, only to have Hojo hold his hand up. "I know what you're going to say. Something like; 'I don't want this', or 'you're crazy.' Am I right?" Cloud nodded. "Mako is what is keeping it alive." Cloud held up the vile.

"Then I'll just stop using this shit." Hojo laughed

"I mean you could just stop… but that's if you have a death wish. The womb ill break down, which will send a large amount of Mako into your blood stream. That in turn will poison your heart and kill you in about… oh I would give you about an hour or so to live." Clouds eyes widen in shock, but closed his mouth and slumped back so he was leaning against the wall.

"Why me….?" The blond asked quietly.

"Your body is built more feminine than other men. Also," He leaned closer to Cloud, studying him. "I know about you interest in the First class SOLDIER, Zack Fair." Cloud blushed. "Zack is the perfect male to test this on." Cloud glared at the older man.

"No! I won't let you use him!" Cloud yelped. Hojo laughed a grin still on his face.

"So you want to keep putting Mako in your body?" Could shook his head. "Then I say should help me. " Cloud swallowed.

"Fine… but I want this thing out once I do this… if it even works." Hojo nodded.

"Come and see me once the Mako runs low." He turned his back and motioned for Cloud to leave with his hand. Cloud jumped down and walked out. Once he made it to the elevator, he bit his lip as he slid down to the floor, tears streaming down his face. His life had just went to hell and he was alone and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud slowly walked down to the training floor. After his talk with Hojo, he had gone back to his room. He didn't get even an hour of sleep, and the amount of flashes had been more than normal. He pushed open the door to the locker room where are the cadet lockers were.

"Cloud!" He flinched as the loud yells felled the small room. Some of the cadets ran up to him, slapping his back and ruffling his hair. Each slap and punched caused a small yelp to escape Clouds lips. Since the experiment, he found all of his senses had become more sensitive. "Man, we thought we were never going to see you again. You feeling any better?" one of the cadets asked, Cloud not looking at their faces.

"I guess… better than yesterday." Cloud shrugged, a fake smile spreading onto his face. Same as always; fake every emotion to his teammates so they would not be bothered by him. The others nodded, slowly breaking off to go back to their lockers to finish getting ready for training. Cloud shuffled over to his on the far side of the room. He had made sure to separate himself a bit from the others. He slowly clicked his combination onto the lock he had put there, swinging the pale blue locker door open. He tossed the duffel bag in, unzipping it and changing into the uniform training clothing; Dark blue basket ball shorts, a loss fitting white t-shirt and black combat boots. He reached back into the bag after lacing his boots to try to find his black fingerless gloves. As he found them, his fingers brushed against something cold and smooth… the tube of mako and the needle. A growl escaped his lips as he pulled the gloves out and slammed the door shut. A loud slam echoed inside the room, others glancing over to see what had happened. The only thing they saw was Cloud shoving his gloves on and walking out the door to wait for the others.

The training went on like other ones. First they would warm up, than practice stealth, than weaponry, then combat. The last thing that would happen was a spar between two of the cadets. Cloud shifted as there commander slowly walked down the line, scanning each face.

"Alright. I want you." He pointed to a boy just two people down from Cloud. His name was Alan and was one of their best fist fighters. Alan stepped out of line and stood next to the commander. "And the other one will be…" He was quiet for a moment before a smile faintly touched his lips. "Cloud!" flinched as his name reached his ears. Even though his was amazing in the class room; with book work and such, he was the smallest cadet in his squad. He slowly walked up to the commander. He led them to the sparing circle, as the rest of the cadets lined up behind the line to watch. "You know the rules boys. No dirty moves and no move that will kill the other." He stepped back, outside of the circle. "Today you will focus on fist fighting, so no weapons or magic." Cloud mentally cursed the commander, before taking the fighting stance, Alan doing the same. "GO!" With that it began.

Alan shot forward, throwing his fist out. Cloud ducked down, only getting clipped on the shoulder. Cloud sprung back up, this time throwing a punch, hitting the other in the chest. Cloud smiled a bit. Alan stepped back, a growl erupting inside his chest. "You think you're something blonde? Just because you landed a small little hit?" Within a blink of an eye, Alan way face to face with the small blonde, grabbing onto his shirt. "Well you're not." He hissed, tossing Cloud to the floor. Clouds eyes snapped open as he felt his breath leave his body. He gasped trying to get his breathing back to normal as he watched the other approach him. He closed his eyes, started to move to stand, his whole body shaking. Once standing, he opened his eyes, only to regret it. Everything was spinning and a pale green.

"Shit…" He breathed, anger building up in him. He was so tired of all of this, and this fight wasn't helping. He shifted his glance over to the other man, a grin on his face as he raised his fist to hit Cloud. That smug grin sent Cloud over. Everything got brighter, and the world around him fading until the only thing in his mind was Alan. Alan swung at him, only to have Cloud duck and swiftly kick his feet out from under him. The other cadet gasped in surprise as he hit the ground, Cloud over him. Cloud brought his hand up, a small smile spreading onto his face as he punch the other in the head, causing the other to pass out. Silence followed as the rest of the cadets watched in amazement as Cloud stood. He began a slow, wobbly walk to the locker room, eyes locked onto the ground.

He pushed the door open, grabbing the wall for support as he walked over to his locker. He quickly yanked it open, shaky hands grabbing into the bag and pulling the mako and needle out. Normally he would go hide in to bathroom stale or something, but his mind could only focus on one thing. He filled the needle, pushing into his skin and injecting it. He let out a shaky breath as everything went back to normal. He quickly changed, throwing the needle and mako into the bag, before grabbing the bag and shutting his locker. He slipped out of the room, saying he was going early since he was feeling sick again, before bolting for his room. Tears slipping from his eyes

He quickly stepped out of the elevator as he reached his floor. He just wanted to get home and sleep. He sniffled as he whipped his cheeks with his sleeve, tears still falling. "Damnit… what is wrong with me?" He asked as he fishing his pockets for his key card. He turned into his hallway, only to freeze and gasp at what was at his door; Zack. Zack was leaning against his door, one arm crossed over his chest as the other played with his phone. The raven haired SOLDIER glanced up at the noise only to smile sweetly at Cloud. The blonde hid his face behind his bangs, walking up to the older man.

"Hey spike." Zack said voice soft and caring. Cloud cussed under his breath, hating how Zack could talk to him in that voice without even thinking about it.

"H-hello." He forced out, shutting his eyes tightly as his voice cracked. He froze when he heard Zack shift; only to squeak in surprise as Zack gently grabbed his chin, making him look up.

"Cloud why are you crying?" He asked, panic laced through his voice. Cloud shook his head, breaking free of the others hold.

"Why are you here?" Cloud asked, moving around Zack to unlock his door and push it open.

"Your commander called me. Said you were acting strange and wanted make sure you got home." Zack shrugged, following Cloud inside.

"Well I'm fine, so you can go home…" Cloud snapped. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Zack, he was only worried… but he just was too messed up in the head at the moment. The older male was suddenly in front of him, reaching out and placing a hand on Cloud forehead.

"You still sick?"He asked. Cloud growled, slapping the others hand away.

"Why do you care?!" Cloud yelled, tears starting to fall again. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I'm your friend Cloud, that's why. Now what is wrong with you?" Zack asked voice calm. Cloud scoffed.

"Yeah, friends." He said, spitting out the words like they were acid. Zack stepped closer.

"What? You don't see me as a friend? If not what am I to you?" The dark-haired man's voice cracking a bit in anger and hurt.

"You want to know?!" Zack nodded. "Fine, I'll show you!" Cloud yelled, moving so that he was pressed against the others chest. He got up on his toes, slamming his lips into Zack's. He felt the other man tense up. That's when reality hit Cloud like a rock. HE pulled back, hand covering his mouth and eyes wide. Zack was going to think he was gross and never talk to him again. "Oh my gods… Zack I am so -" He was cut off by Zack grabbing onto the front of his shirt, pulling him so he was only an inch away from Zack.

"So you see me as a lover?" Zack asked, his free hand snacking around the blonds waist. Cloud nodded, to scared to speak. "I can live with that." Zack smirked, pulling Cloud into a deep passionate kiss. "Know it's my turn to show you what I thing." He said, slowly walking into Clouds bedroom and tossing the blonde onto the bed.


End file.
